


Stale Cherries

by yellowvim



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Short One Shot, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowvim/pseuds/yellowvim
Summary: You and Kyoya eat some food.





	Stale Cherries

**Author's Note:**

> This is self indulgent, enjoy

"Okay, come on, up you go," you grunted, lifting the taller teen up. "It isn't like you to be in a commoners' mall. Asleep, no less."

You pulled your phone from your pocket shooting a quick text to Tamaki to let him know Kyoya was alright. 

"Are you hungry?"

"Very," the teen grunted. 

"Alright," you laughed. "There's a nicer restaurant just a few buildings down. After you can use my phone to call for a car home."

"Alright," he pushed his glasses up. "I appreciate it. I'll have Tamaki pay you back, ten-fold. The idiot."

"Okay, okay," you laughed, lacing your fingers together. "Let's go."

 

 

"Sorry, it's not as fancy as you'd probably like," you muttered sheepishly. 

"No," he hummed. "It's nice here. Just me and you, without those idiots. It's a rare moment."

"A point well made," you chuckled, leaning forward. You pressed a kiss to his lips. Pulling away slightly, you snickered, speaking against his lips. "You taste like french fries and pickles."

"You taste like stale cherries," he retorted with a soft smile after you pulled away. 

"Ah, yes, the delicious undertones of Dr. Pepper," you shook your soda cup slightly to make your point. "It tastes like Cola and old cherries. My aphrodisiac."

"Good to know," Kyoya smirked, "I'll keep that I'm mind."


End file.
